


Blessing

by poisonwithtrash



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Assimilation, Body Horror, Mind Control, POV Second Person, body control, extreme weird shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonwithtrash/pseuds/poisonwithtrash
Summary: Hydaelyn's blessing supposedly allows you to safely absorb the aether of a Lightwarden, but what if it were the other way around?





	Blessing

If you kill a Lightwarden, you become one yourself. That’s what they told you. As one with the Blessing of Light, you could absorb one safely instead. That’s what the others told you. You’ve heard endless debate on the subject from your compatriots who make it a point to actually learn about these things. But as you approach the Holminster Switch manor house, all that preparation and the many scenarios racing through your mind leave you yet unprepared for what will happen next.  
  
When Philia bounds out from behind the structure, you are immediately struck by its grotesqueness. It lacks a proper face, features enigmatic material loosely hanging from its appendages, and looks almost like two creatures simply stacked on top of one another. But despite its repulsive form, it radiates the purest light, light which seems to resonate with your own aether.  
  
To your surprise, it does not attack you immediately. For a long moment, it stands motionless with its inscrutable, expressionless face, before tilting its head and beckoning you with one arm. You feel a subtle pull, a desire in the back of your mind to draw nearer despite yourself. You take a step forward without realizing it. You try to stop, try to wonder what is happening to you, but your thoughts part around the topic, forcing you to awkwardly stumble around your own mind. All the while, like water trickling down a slight incline, you are drawn in at Philia’s coaxing. Coaxing you? Or coaxing your aether? The energies of your being wish to embrace the Lightwarden, paying no heed to your thoughts or desires.  
  
Slowly but surely, you arrive at the foot of the monstrous creature, and for a moment, the spell breaks. The pull stops, and the aether within you settles. But before you can get your bearings, Philia clamps you between its massive lower hands, lifting you into the air effortlessly. You stare helplessly at where its face would be, if it had one instead of simply a giant gaping maw.  
  
Out of that gaping maw snakes a massive purple tongue, shimmering in the light. There is no saliva, just an uncanny sheen across its soft surface. The tongue lolls directly in front of you before shuddering and writhing, making odd stretching noises, until finally it jerks upwards. You look on in horror as the tongue’s tip suddenly moves toward your mouth. You clamp your jaws tightly, but Philia squeezes you harder for just a moment, just long enough to coax your light-addled aether back into its sway. You feel briefly lightheaded and your mouth opens wide, once again deflecting all thoughts of resistance. The tongue steals its way inside, feeling around your teeth and gums until it moves farther back into your throat. It begins to force its way down, choking you and sending tears down your cheeks.  
  
Surely Philia’s massive tongue is too big to fit down your throat. Desperately, you hope that it will find no egress and give up. But something strange happens. As the tongue runs out of space, you can feel your aether shift. Your throat begins to spasm...then widen. You can feel the back of your mouth and inside of your neck open wide to let Philia inside. You stop choking. Your body welcomes the intrusion. As the tongue continues down, down all the way into your stomach, your insides gently part, but there is no pain. Even the fear is subsiding. It is difficult to maintain a state of terror when the very essence of your being is so eager and accepting.  
  
Philia itself stands perfectly still before your eyes, but its tongue begins to work. It licks around the inside of your stomach, slowly and methodically. The feeling is unnatural, but your body still allows you no pain. Despite yourself, you can even feel a twinge of pleasure as the rhythmic, almost mesmerizing pressure makes its way around your insides. As the tongue continues to move in slow circles, your aether begins to swirl with it, as if it is stirring up your life energy. You start to feel energetic, excited even, as the tongue licks faster and faster and the swirling accelerates in kind.  
  
There is a smooth transition from the spinning motion of aether to the spindling motion of tongue. Your aether spirals inward and sticks to the tongue, flowing upwards, out into Philia itself. Your body goes numb. Your mind becomes hazy and indistinct. Very slowly, but very surely, you begin to merge with a being of pure light, and the feeling is euphoric. The tears streaming down your face are no longer from pain or fear, but from awe of the divine. This is where Hydaelyn’s blessing has brought you. This is where you are meant to be. Your aether has been nurtured in light for so long that it can simply not resist the Lightwarden’s call, and so neither can you.  
  
Soon, even your physical form begins to dissolve. The tongue painlessly, easily licks the walls off of your stomach, the tissue dissolving into aether and flowing upwards with the rest, before continuing its deliberate massaging of your innards. Your eyes roll back in your head as your body is slowly left a husk and your mind is bathed in brighter and purer light. An eternity of infinite warmth awaits you. You feel empty, but you do not fear, for you will be whole again soon.


End file.
